Just Kidding?
by Aviva Aria
Summary: What happens when Julia plays the most epic April Fools joke on Eli, 22 days before she dies.  Warning: explicit sexual scenes, please do not read if you are under 16


Happy Degrassi Friday to all, and a Happy April Fools too.

A/N: This is Rated M for a reason, if you are under the age of 16 please do not read this story.

Warning: Major Smut.

Please read and Review.

I planned it all out last night. As I ate dinner with my dad and his 25 year old pregnant wife Andrea, I came up with the best April Fools prank ever thought up. Dad married Andrea last spring, she was my new step mother, after Mom died when I was three it was just me and Dad, I thought that would be forever, but now with Andrea, our lives were very different. Living with a woman young enough to be my sister, knowing that my father is having insane sex, having to listen to them going at it through the walls at night. Andrea was in on my prank, Dad, not so much, she knew all about my relationship with Eli, she was, after all, my mother figure.

Eli and I have been together for eight months now, friends turned lovers when we hit puberty. It wasn't a very romantic beginning. We went to the zoo in September and he kissed me in front of the Panda exhibit. It was the strangest, most incredible moment of my life. One minute we were laughing over the little bear sleeping in a tree about six feet away, it's mother at the trunk, trying to climb up towards him, and the next second he turned to me, our eyes met, and he cupped my face and pressed our lips together.

I remember the scent of Eli, peppermint, cigarettes and the distinct smell of books, old parchment and ink. My hands were shaking as he deepened the kiss, his fingers running through my hair, my fingers curling around his bicep.

Perfection.

There was something perfect about being in Eli's arms. I didn't know it at the time, but things would only get better as time, and our intimacy increased.

Eli and I started having sex about four months ago, it was awkward and painful at first, but as we continued to experiment, everything got better.

Now, on April Fools evening my plan was in place.

I woke up early this morning, ready to put everything in place. I bought the test yesterday, Andrea came into my room after Dad left for work. She took me out of school for the day, to help me perfect this plan. She did my make up, helped me get into the cutest outfit I owned and set up the movies. We spent the day watching sad movies, A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, basically a Nicholas Sparks marathon.

At eight the doorbell rang. Andrea took Dad out for dinner and a movie, ensuring that Eli and I would have some time to ourselves, I went to the door, not fixing my hair or make up, leaving black circles under my eyes.

"Eli" I wrenched open the front door and flew into his arms. Tears were flowing down my cheeks again.

"Julia?" he pushed me away as he came into the house, searching my face for reasons why I would be crying. "Jules, whats wrong?"

I avoided his gaze, and led him upstairs to my bedroom.

"I-I have something to show you." I went into the bathroom and grabbed the box on the counter, immediately pushing past him in the door way and back into my room. I sat on the edge of my bed after dropping the box on my night stand. I held Pedro, my stuffed panda close to my chest as Eli followed me back into the room.

"Are those Pregnancy Tests?" He picked up the box and opened it.

"Eli," There were three tests in the box, and all three of them were positive. He pulled them out one at a time. "I'm pregnant."

"We were safe, I used protection," He sat down beside me, hunched over his lap, his head falling into his hands. "Jules I don't understand."

"All of them are positive." I started crying again. "Eli, how can we be parents, were 15, this is wrong."

"Does your dad know?" He looked at me nervously.

"No, but Andrea does, she's the one who noticed the symptoms, I stayed home from school today because I couldn't stop throwing up this morning." I stood up, leaving Pedro behind as I closed the door to my bedroom. "I've had morning sickness for at least a week now."

"Julia, what do you want to do about _it" _

I looked at him, trying to show him in my facial expression just how desperate I was.

"I want to keep it."

"A-are you sure?" He reached for my hands.

"Yes."

He kissed me.

"I'm going to be a father." He nuzzled my neck. "We should celebrate."

He pushed me up against the wall, pressing his body against mine, one hand slipping into the hair at the base of my neck, the other pushing against the small of my back, holding me tightly to him.

The instant my lips touched his, I felt a spark flare in the pit of my stomach and I knew that I had to tell him the truth. I tried to push him away, to get the words out, but when he ran his tongue over my lips, I opened my mouth to him. As he slanted his mouth over mine to deepen the kiss further he pressed me closer to him with the hand on my lower back, I could feel that he was already stiff against my stomach. That rock hard length sent a rush of wetness between my thighs.

He pulled back slightly as he lifted me into his arms and carried me to my bed, pushing me against the comforters.

When he dropped his lips to mine again, I immediately forgot my indignation. He just felt too good. He didn't waste any time tugging at the hem of my shirt either. He pulled it over her head before raining kisses down my jaw and neck, palming first one breast and then the other.

"You're so sexy" he groaned out as I slid my hands up his back under his shirt.

He somehow got my bra off of me and sucked one nipple into his mouth, pinching and tugging on the other lightly. I moaned as fire raced through my core with every pull.

"Oh, God, Eli. I can feel it every time you do that."

I felt him smirk against me before he switched breasts and bit down gently on her other nipple. I arched into his mouth and pulled frantically at his shirt. He moved back just enough to let me pull it off of him before he began to lick and nibble his way down my stomach. I jumped when he ran a hand under my skirt and on top of her panties.

"Your panties are soaked," he muttered, sliding his finger under them to circle my clit.

"I could fuck you right now but I want to taste you first." He met my eyes when he said that and I felt a shiver run down my body.

He was still circling his finger over her clit; he ceased the motion briefly to remove my panties before he lifted my skirt up around my hips and spread my thighs wide. I jumped when his tongue touched my sensitive nerves and took up the motion that his finger had previously made. I wanted to arch my hips up into him but I couldn't because of the tight hold he had on my hips. So I ran hand over his head and twisted the blanket beneath me in the other.

He is so good at this.

When he pushed first one and then two fingers into me, I let out a loud cry. He was curling them up against my front wall, right where he knew my g-spot was. He started to rub slow circles over the spot, his tongue still flicking at me relentlessly and I could feel my muscles tensing up. Soon the tension in my womb grew to the point where I was ready to explode. My back bowed off the bed in pleasure and I let out a long, high-pitched moan.

He moved back up my body and kissed me while I recovered.

When I finally did recover from my mind blowing orgasm I shoved him over so that he was sitting against the head board, making quick work of his skinny jeans and pushing them down past his hips along with his briefs, freeing his length into my palm. I ran my hand over the head, gathering the liquid there, and then, gripping him in my fist, stroked him in a smooth motion until he moaned. Getting a sound out of him like that filled me with a heady rush of power. I locked my eyes with his and lowered my head to lick the underside of his cock from the base to the head. I ran my tongue over the slit, before slowly taking nearly all of him in.

While I sucked and ran my tongue along his length, I continued to move my hand along the part of him that I hadn't taken in and massaged his balls with the other hand. He let out a groan and when his head fell back against the head board with a thud, I knew it was time to show him my true skill. I took my hand off the base of his cock and pulled his length all the way in until he slid down the back of my throat.

Then I swallowed.

He jolted up, nearly choking me so that tears came to my eyes and I pulled back some, glaring up at him.

"Shit, sorry, Jules. But I wasn't fucking expecting that," he rasped out, threading his fingers through my hair.

I rolled my eyes at him and repeated the motion. This time when I swallowed, he held still, merely moaning out his satisfaction. When I did it a third time, he yanked me off of him by my hair.

"I'm going to be buried inside you when I come," he explained roughly, unzipping my skirt and pulling it down over my hips.

I lifted my knees to get the skirt off of me and squirmed uncomfortably; I felt so empty.

When he gripped my waist and urged me onto my hands and knees, I felt a rush of liquid to my core. Eli urged my legs further apart before positioning himself behind me. I could feel him pressed against my opening and I moved my hips back so that he slid in slightly.

"Shit, you're going to kill me aren't you?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "If you don't fuck me soon, then yeah, I will."

He let out a groan and swiftly drove home inside of me. Grasping my hips, he set up a smooth but fast pace. He was talking to himself and his every word drove me closer to the edge.

"So fucking wet...tight...hot," he ground out.

When he moved one hand from my hip and pushed on my back between my shoulder blades so that my arms collapsed beneath me and my head was pressed to the bed, I let out a loud moan. The angle had changed and he was driving into me deeper than before, rubbing against my g-spot with every stroke as he curled his body over mine. He moved one hand to stroke my clit as his hips started to lose their rhythm and I knew that he was close.

"Fuck Julia; fucking cum," he breathed into my ear.

The words were all I needed and I moaned his name. He called mine with a hoarse cry as he spilled within me.

When he pulled out of me to lie on the bed, I collapsed on my stomach. That had been the hottest sex we'd ever had.

"I'm glad you came over" I sighed, turning my head to face him.

"Me too. I love you." He kissed my forehead gently.

I snuggled against his chest.

"Oh, yeah, about the baby." He looked at me a bit startled that I would mention it again.

"What about the baby?" I smiled weakly at him

"April Fools?"


End file.
